iRemember our last night
by butterflyflown
Summary: I love you Freddie Benson, but until then...it's goodbye.


A/N** Hey :), I wrote this little one-shot for** _someone's_ **birthday (yeah, Liz I stole that from you lol). I came home from work, and had to write this for **_Purple255225_** 13th birthday! yay :D oh HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU *sings in highest octive, beacause you know I can*. LOL I am at my aunt's house using her laptop since mine is on the jank, until further notice. Actually I want to get a new one, so until then i'll either use someone elses or ask one of my beta's to post. lol.**

**Disclaimer: Bring me a pound of butter. lol Don't own Sam Puckett or iCarly, or the buttersock. ;)**

**Enjoy Sam taking us back for a moment.**

I couldn't help but think of him, in another one of my sleepless nights. Freddie Benson was the guy I loved. The guy that I never stopped thinking about. His beautiful heart is what I fell in love with. His way of knowing everything about me..things I didn't even know, but he _knew_.

I remember how we would talk to each other all night. Getting to know all his secrets as well as mine- even the secrets Carly didn't know about. He got inside of my heart so quickly, and it was a matter of him being there that made my love for him grow much stronger each and everyday.

Even though we decided this mutual breakup was for the best, deep down inside I knew it wasn't. The truth was I still wanted Freddie. I still wanted to kiss, to hold, to see him. But we said goodbye that night in that elevator, and it was like we were never together, as if our relationship never existed.

Rolling over to my side as I lay wrapped up under the covers of my warm bed. I start to remember everything about that night. The way we said goodbye, and how goodbye was the hardest decision I ever had to make.

"you Wanna breakup at midnight?" I asked Freddie knowing I never wanted let him go.

He smiles back at me, making my heart melt "that works". He slips his phone back into his back pocket and I hold him tighter. I search his eyes for the next move, and all I see is want. He wants me, I'm still a little shocked he said he loved me. I lean forward an capture his lips for a moment. Then let go of his waist to push the elevator button once again.

I take his hand in mine and lead him into the elevator after it rose up off the ground. And took my hands and placed them gently on each of his cheeks. Kissing him again and again on the lips. He pulled me closer and for a moment I thought I'd been sweating because of how nervous I was, but it wasn't my sweat it was Freddie's tears.

"baby, are you crying?" I felt his tears run down my neck, and my heart ached as it broke. The moisture from his sobs running down my neck. I was trying to be strong for both of us. Because that's what I was. I'm the strong- invincible one, who never shows just how much pain I'm really in. But I can't let go of Freddie, I need him more than anything right now.

"Sam...I love you" he spoke and then I felt his lips kissing the moisture of his tears.

I lifted his head up, cupping his chin in my hands. Looking into his eyes. His brown eyes. The only eyes I wanted to look into forever. I kissed his nose and whispered for the second time in my life "I love you, too"

_I know we're breaking up...but I just wanted to let you know...I love you._

It's been months since that night. I miss everything about Freddie. I missed how we would kiss not caring who would be around to watch us. I miss how he would take my hand without a thought or hesitation. I miss our late night chats, and how he would know I would be up at the latest hour. I miss the way he would offer to buy me ham whenever I was hungry. I miss calling him my baby. But what I really miss is how he said he loved _me_.

Mama broke his nerdy little heart as I said, but in the end mine was the one that was broken. It still is, and until I can work up the courage to tell him I still love him. I guess ill always will be...

I love you Freddie Benson, but until then... it's goodbye.

**A/N Review for my seddie heart. **

**LYM**


End file.
